The Mine Field Has Detonated
"The Mine Field Has Detonated" is the eleventh episode of Survivor: Tuvalu. Story Night 30 Brad is happy with how tribal council went down because Uranus is now gone. Day 31 In the morning Beamen goes around and congratulates everybody on making it to the final six. There’s only eight days left in the game, and people are excited to be so close to the end. What Beamen doesn’t know is that there are people already orchestrating his blindside. Joe’s looking at how the game has gone so far and seeing a pattern. Everybody on the jury saw him as a threat immediately before he blindsided them, so he thinks that if he makes it to the end it will be an easy win for him in the final tribal council. Day 32 Brad wants to vote out Beamen, but because Beamen has won a lot of the recent challenges, he thinks that they might have to vote out Brad instead. This would be hard for him to make happen because he knows that Joe and Nico are close. As Chase gets closer to the final tribal council, he starts to see himself as a threat to win the whole game. Part of Chase’s plan is to go very deep with Joe, so he talks to Joe to affirm that they will continue to work together. Joe is excited by this because he likes the fact that almost everybody in the game wants to work with him. Joe is trying to pull in every one of his allies to vote off Beamen. Gabe isn’t quite sure why Chase still wants to go so far with Joe, because he is starting to recognize the threat level that Joe poses. He starts to get frustrated that people want to keep Joe around. Day 33 Nanumea get another tree-mail telling them about the upcoming immunity challenge. Beamen is obviously the favourite to win the challenge, but many people are rooting against him because they want to vote him out at tribal council. For Nico, things are the other way around. He’s still allied to Beamen and is starting to see Joe as the threat that he is, so he wants to vote out Joe tonight. Chase, Joe and Nico all drop out of the immunity challenge pretty quickly, and Brad doesn’t last too much longer. This leaves it as a contest between Beamen and Gabe, with Beamen looking like taking out his third consecutive immunity challenge. Gabe manages to hold on, though, winning an individual challenge for the first time. Nico talks to his Vaitupu allies Brad and Beamen and tries to make sure that they’re both on board to vote off Joe. Beamen is very enthusiastic about voting off Joe next. Nico thinks he needs one more vote to get rid of Joe, even though Brad is actually trying to vote off Beamen, so he goes to Gabe. Gabe knows that if he flips he could also flip Brad’s vote, so he considers voting off Joe instead of Beamen. Nico and Beamen think that Gabe is acting suspicious, so they decide to go to Brad with their concerns to make sure he’s also on board. Brad starts to get nervous that the vote might end up being a tie if Gabe flips. Brad talks to Joe about it, so Joe starts to get nervous that he could be voted off this time around. At tribal council, Gabe is still up in the air as to whether he’ll vote for Beamen or Nico. His indecision is making everybody around him nervous, and he doesn’t seem to fully commit to either side. His final minute decision is to vote off Beamen and hope there will be the numbers to vote off Joe at the next vote, so Beamen is voted off 4-2. Voting Confessionals Trivia * Joe had the most confessionals this episode with 4 ** Beamen and Chase had the least confessionals this episode with 1. Category:SRorgs: Tuvalu episodes